Time Patrollers-The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga
by rdphoenix07
Summary: Two months have passed since Demigra was defeated. During a visit with Gohan and Videl, Frost and his team discover crystal shards revealing two different time periods involving two infamous Saiyan Warriors: Bardock, father of Goku and Brolly, the Legendary Super Saiyan.
1. Chapter 1

The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga

Chapter One: Shards

 _Toki Toki City-The Time Nest..._

Toki Toki City was as busy as ever. Trunks surveyed the Time Plaza, amazed at how many people, of various species and genders, were lining up at the registration counters to join the Time Patrol. Had it only been just two months since the epic showdown against Demon God Demigra? It seemed much longer to him. Since Demigra's defeat at the hands of Frost and his team, new recruits were pouring in, eager to help safeguard the Time Stream. Still, Trunks wondered just how many of these recruits would make the cut. After all, there were many dangerous time periods, full of powerful beings. And then there was the threat of Towa, a woman from the Demon Realm. There had been no sign of her since the destruction of her companion, Mira, but Trunks and the others were convinced they had not heard the last of her. No doubt she was out there, plotting, biding her time.

Trunks wasn't too worried. If and when she made her presence known, they would be ready for her. Frost and his team were among the strongest patrollers in the Time Nest, and they would continue to get stronger. No, Trunks wasn't all that worried. He and the Supreme Kai of Time had great confidence in Frost, Scarlet, Belias and Sorbet.

At that very moment, the patrollers in question were enjoying some time off and had gone to West City to catch up with Goku and his friends. In fact, one of their first stops had been Gohan's home to see his and Videl's baby. In the living room, Sorbet and Scarlet were seated on the couch, Sorbet holding the infant.

"Ohhh, aren't you just a cutie," Sorbet cooed. "Yes, you are."

Pan gurgled happily, a smile on her face.

"Isn't she cute, Scarlet," Sorbet asked her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, real cute," Scarlet said. She had been listening to Sorbet go on and on about how cute Pan was and frankly, she was getting just a bit tired of that word.

"Here, why don't you hold her," Sorbet offered.

"Ah, no thanks," Scarlet said. "I don't really do well with kids."

Her protests fell upon deaf ears as Sorbet deposited Pan into her arms. Scarlet held her, staring at the infant, unsure of what to do. Pan gazed up at Scarlet, reaching a tiny hand up towards her.

"I think she likes you," Videl commented from across the room.

Scarlet didn't know how to respond. She felt awkward holding Pan, and yet, as she gazed at her, Scarlet actually felt a stirring of maternal instincts. She smiled.

"Well, I guess she is kinda cute," she admitted. "And I'll bet she'll grow-up to be a strong fighter, won't you, Pan?"

The baby cooed in response. While Scarlet fawned over Pan, Sorbet turned to Videl.

"So, how is everything going for you," she asked.

"Quite well," Videl replied. "It's nice things are a bit quiet, especially after all that business with Majin Buu and Beerus. How about you guys? How are things going with your patrols?"

"Things have been pretty quiet for us, too," Sorbet said. "And, frankly, it worries me."

"Why," Videl asked. "You guys took out that Demigra guy, right?"

"True," Sorbet replied. "But, there is the matter of Towa. She's still out there."

"I say bring it on," Scarlet spoke up. "If that witch is looking for trouble we'll show her. Won't we, Pan?"

"Well, if anyone can stop her, it's you guys," Videl said. "After all, you managed to stop Demigra, and I'm sure he was much stronger than Towa."

"Yes, but we shouldn't underestimate her," Sorbet cautioned. "She's very devious and resourceful."

Outside, Frost and Belias were visiting with Gohan while the girls were talking.

"Sounds like everyone's getting along alright in there," Belias commented.

"It seems Scarlet has a soft spot for your daughter, Gohan," Frost remarked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she insists Pan call her Auntie Scarlet down the road," Gohan laughed. Then he turned serious. "By the way, Frost, your visit here was fortunate. I found something that I think you should look at."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal shard and handed it to Frost. He studied it closely, wondering just why Gohan thought it would be something of interest to him.

"I found it a week ago," Gohan explained. "I just found it lying on the ground and picked it up."

"I don't understand, Gohan," Frost said. "Why show it to me?"

"Because, I think it might have something to do with the time stream," Gohan replied.

That got their attention!

"Why do you say that, Gohan," Belias asked.

"Because when I was examining it, I saw an image within it," Gohan said. "It showed a man that resembled my father. And yet, I'm pretty sure it wasn't him."

Frost peered closer at the shard. It remained blank, but he knew Gohan wasn't the type to make things up. Then he suddenly realized something.

"Belias, take a look at this shard," he said. "Does it look familiar?"

Belias examined the shard and after a moment he nodded.

"Yeah. This shard resembles the crystal pillars we saw in the Crack of Time, where we fought Demigra," he said. "In fact, those pillars shattered after we destroyed him. Do you think this could be a fragment of those pillars?"

"Perhaps," Frost mused. "But, if it is, how did it get here? And, are there anymore out there?"

"Maybe you should take it to the Supreme Kai," Gohan suggested. "She might know."

Frost nodded. "Good idea, Gohan. If anyone might have some answers, it would be her."

"Hey, there you guys are," Scarlet said, as Frost, Belias, and Gohan joined them. "So, who wants to hold Pan next?"

"Perhaps another time, Scarlet," Frost said. "We need to get back to the Time Nest."

"Aw, so soon," Sorbet asked.

"I'm afraid so," Frost said. "We need to go speak to the Supreme Kai. It's important."

Sorbet and Scarlet glanced at each other and then stood up, Scarlet handing Pan over to Videl.

"Sorry to have to leave so abruptly," Sorbet said.

"It's alright," Videl said. "A patroller's work is never done. Be sure to drop in again some time."

"Will do," Scarlet said. She tickled Pan. "You gonna miss your Aunt Scarlet, Pan? Yes, you will."

Frost glanced at Gohan. "Looks like she insisted a lot sooner than anticipated."

After they had said goodbye and were outside, Scarlet turned to Frost.

"Okay, fearless leader," she said. "Just what is so important that we have to hurry back to the Time Nest?"

Frost held up the crystal shard for the girls to see. "Gohan gave this to me. Both Belias and I think it may have come from the Crack of Time. Gohan also mentioned that he had seen an image inside the shard, one that showed a man bearing a resemblance to Goku."

Scarlet peered closely at the shard but saw nothing.

"You sure about that," she asked.

"I doubt Gohan would make it up," Frost replied. "At any rate, we should take this to the Supreme Kai and let her have a look at it, just to be certain."

"Hm. Better safe than sorry," Sorbet agreed.

A few moments later, they were back at the Time Nest. Immediately, they made straight for the Time Vault. As they approached the Supreme Kai's house, Tokitoki swooped overhead, trilling at them in welcome. The bird landed on Frost's shoulder.

"Hello, my friend," Frost said. "We need to speak to the Supreme Kai. Is she in right now?"

Tokitoki took flight and flew towards the Time Vault, indicating that the Supreme Kai was in there. They rushed up the stone steps and entered the vault. Inside, they found Trunks and the Supreme Kai. Both turned as the door opened and Frost and his team entered.

"Hey, guys," Trunks greeted. "Back so soon?"

"We found something," Frost said. He approached the Supreme Kai and handed her the shard.

The Supreme Kai took it and looked it over. "Where did you find this?"

Frost explained how Gohan had given them the shard and how he had seen the image of the mysterious man resembling Goku. Frost also mentioned how he suspected it was from the Crack of Time.

"Well, you're right on the money, actually," the Supreme Kai said, after Frost finished. "This is from the Crack of Time. It's a Time Chasm Crystal shard."

"Time Chasm Crystal," Sorbet said. "What's that?"

"No doubt you noticed the crystal pillars in the Crack of Time, correct," the Supreme Kai asked. "Well, those pillars are connected directly to the Time Stream. They show events that take place within the past, present and future. That's how Demigra was able to view events outside his prison. When the pillars collapsed, it's possible some of the shards were scattered. This is one of them."

"So, then, Gohan really did see something in this shard," Scarlet asked.

"It's quite possible," the Supreme Kai replied. "I imagine some residual energy still resides within, allowing brief glimpses into certain time periods. You say that Gohan had seen a man that bore a resemblance to Goku, right? Well, either he saw an event involving Goku, or..."

Suddenly, the shard lit up and everyone saw an image playing inside it. The scene depicted a man that looked like Goku and he was fighting a massive army all by himself. Then the image faded. For a moment, everyone was silent.

"What was that," Belias asked. "Is that what Gohan saw?"

"That man certainly looked a lot like Goku, alright," Frost mused. "And, yet, there was something different about him."

"It's just as I thought," the Supreme Kai said. "The man you saw wasn't Goku...it was his father, Bardock."

"B-Bardock," Scarlet exclaimed.

"You're familiar with him," Frost asked.

"I've never met him, if that's what you're asking," Scarlet replied. "My father told me about him when I was just a kid. Seems Bardock and my old man were friends. Apparently, Bardock tried to warn everyone about Frieza's attempt to destroy Planet Vegeta. How he even knew is a mystery. Even my father couldn't figure out how he knew. Fortunately, my old man didn't trust Frieza one bit and took Bardock's warning to heart. If he hadn't listened to him, I might not be here today."

"I wonder," the Supreme Kai said, studying the shard. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling we were meant to find this shard. The fact that we're seeing this event from the past makes me think something may be wrong with that time period."

"But how can we find out for certain," Trunks asked. "And, if something were happening in the past, then why haven't any of the scrolls changed?"

"I don't know," the Supreme Kai replied. "But I suddenly have a bad feeling. Something just doesn't feel right. I think we need to find more shards to piece this puzzle together."

"But there's no telling where any shards might be," Scarlet said. "How would we find them?"

"Fortunately, these shards are connected to each other," the Supreme Kai explained. "With this one, I can pinpoint the location of the remaining shards."

The Supreme Kai brought a blank scroll over to the pedestal and opened it up. She placed the Time Chasm shard on the paper and then held her hands over the scroll. The parchment began glowing and soon a map appeared on the scroll, revealing the locations they needed.

"Looks like there are four more shards to find," the Supreme Kai said. "One is located on a small island that's the home of the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. The second is somewhere on Kami's Lookout. And the last two are in West City: one at Capsule Corp and the other is somewhere in a residential area."

"We'll split into two teams," Frost said.

"Hey, Frost," Scarlet spoke up. "Mind if Sorbet and I take the first two. I'd like the chance to meet Master Roshi. After all, he was Goku's teacher. And, we haven't seen the Lookout either."

"Very well," Frost said. "Belias and I will go to West City and locate the remaining two shards. We'll meet back here once they are all found."

"Got it," Scarlet said. "Let's go, Sorbet."

She turned and exited the vault. Sorbet followed after her, waving to Frost and Belias.

"We'll see you later," she said. "Good luck with the search."

After they were gone, Frost turned to Belias.

"Well, Belias, looks like we're heading back to the big city," he said.

"Looks like," Belias replied.

They departed, leaving the Supreme Kai and Trunks alone in the vault.

"I wonder what this all means," Trunks mused. "Do you think Towa has something to do with this?"

"Hard to say at the moment," the Supreme Kai replied. "We'll just have to wait until they retrieve the other shards to find out for certain."

Trunks nodded. Then, "Oh, no! I just realized something!"

"What," the Supreme Kai asked, alarmed by his tone.

"I forgot to warn the girls about Master Roshi," Trunks said.

The Supreme Kai looked puzzled and then realized what Trunks was implying.

"Uh-oh," she said. "This won't end well."

End of Chapter One...


	2. Chapter 2-Shards Pt 2

The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga

Chapter Two: Shards (Pt. 2)

 _Kame House..._

High in the sky, Scarlet and Sorbet flew across the ocean. In the distance, a small island came into view.

"There it is," Scarlet said. "The island of Master Roshi."

"And somewhere down there is one of the shards," Sorbet added.

"And one of the greatest martial arts masters who ever lived," Scarlet replied.

"So what do you think he's like," Sorbet asked. "This Master Roshi?"

"I'm not sure," Scarlet said. "I'll bet he's a wise and stern master. Probably doesn't take crap from anyone."

"Well, I guess we'll see when we get down there," Sorbet said.

Soon the island was directly below them. The two patrollers swooped down and landed on the sandy shore. A single house adorned the center of the island. It was a dark pink color and the words KAME HOUSE stenciled on the side.

"Do you think he's home," Sorbet asked.

"Let's find out," Scarlet replied.

They stepped up to the door and peered through the screen and saw the living room, but no one was in sight.

"Looks pretty cozy," Sorbet remarked.

"Not quite the kind of house I pictured for a martial arts master," Scarlet said. "I figured he'd have little to no furniture. Hello? Anyone home?"

There was no answer.

"Maybe he's not home," Sorbet said.

Scarlet stepped off the doorstep and made her way around the side of the house. As she rounded the corner, she spotted someone lying in a beach chair, a magazine draped over his face. Scarlet frowned. Who was this? A friend of Master Roshi's?

"Hey, Sorbet," she called out. "There's someone over here."

The female Majin came around the corner and immediately saw the sleeping person.

"Is that Master Roshi," she asked.

"It can't be," Scarlet said. "No self respecting martial artist would be that lazy."

They walked towards the figure. Sorbet reached down and removed the magazine revealing an old man with a bald head, white beard and sunglasses. The old man snored loudly, not even aware he had company. Scarlet poked the old man.

"Hey, gramps," she said. "Wake up!"

"Huh? Whazzat," the old man said, waking up. He glanced up to see two women standing over him. Immediately, he lept to his feet. "Well, hello there, ladies." He stood before them, looking them over. "So, what brings a couple of beauties like you to my humble home?"

Sorbet felt a little uncomfortable at the old man's scrutiny. In fact, he was practically leering at her and Scarlet.

"Hold on! Your home," Scarlet asked. "Does that mean...you're Master Roshi?"

"Heh heh, the one and only, sweetcakes," he replied. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Scarlet. And this is my friend, Sorbet," Scarlet introduced. "We're with the Time Patrol."

Sorbet couldn't help but notice there was a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. It seemed Master Roshi wasn't quite what Scarlet was expecting. Though she too hadn't been expecting this either. What's more, Roshi was still leering at them.

"The Time Patrol, huh," Roshi said. "I remember Goku telling me about you. Aren't there supposed to be four of you?"

"Our other team mates are elsewhere right now," Sorbet explained. "We actually came here to speak with you."

"Oho, really," Roshi said. "Well, let's just step inside, shall we?"

As they turned to enter the house, they flinched as Master Roshi groped their backsides and squeezed. Whirling around, Scarlet punched the martial arts master, sending him flying into the air.

"YOU FILTHY OLD MAN," she yelled.

"Are you sure this is the same Master Roshi who trained Goku," Sorbet asked, blushing.

At that moment, Roshi came back down, crashing onto the beach.

"So, just what can I do for you two," Roshi asked a few minutes later.

He and the two patrollers were seated in the living room following the debacle on the beach.

"We're looking for a crystal shard," Sorbet explained. Scarlet sat silently, still simmering with anger. "From what the Supreme Kai told us, they're from the Crack of Time and have some connection with a past time line that might involve Goku's father."

Surprisingly, Master Roshi looked serious, the perverted leer disappearing.

"Goku's father, huh," he said. "Goku never really mentions his father. No surprise, though, considering he was just a baby when he came to Earth. You know, I sometimes wonder what Goku's father was like."

"Apparently, my father knew Bardock," Scarlet spoke up. "All I know is that he was a low ranking Saiyan warrior who got wind of Frieza's plans to destroy the Saiyans and died trying to stop him."

"I don't suppose you've found a crystal shard around here, have you," Sorbet asked.

"Hmm, a crystal shard," Roshi mused. "I recall coming across something like that a while back. Let me see."

He stood up and went over to a bookshelf. While he searched the shelves, Scarlet noticed Sorbet was still holding the magazine that she had removed from Master Roshi's face.

"Hey, you still have that magazine," she said, grabbing it. She glanced at the cover, seeing a sexy woman posing on the front. Opening it, she saw nude pictures inside. "Unbelievable! What a pervert!" She crumpled the magazine and tossed it across the room. "To think Goku trained with this old creep!"

"Now, Scarlet," Sorbet said. "I know he's a bit...girl obsessed, but he obviously knows martial arts considering how good Goku is."

At that moment, Roshi rejoined them. He sat down and placed an object on the table. It was a crystal shard!

"Is this what you're looking for," he asked. "It washed up on the beach a few days ago."

"That's it alright," Scarlet said.

"Well, I'd be willing to part with it if you two would be willing to go on a date with me," Roshi said, the leer returning.

Scarlet's aura flared up and Sorbet quickly grabbed her, trying to restrain the enraged Saiyan.

"Scarlet, calm down," she said, as Scarlet struggled to get at Master Roshi. "Please, Master Roshi, can you just give us the shard? I don't know how much longer I can hold her!"

"Alright, alright," Roshi said, sliding the shard across the table. "Take it, it's yours."

A few moments later, Scarlet and Sorbet were flying away from the island and it's lone occupant. As they got further away, Scarlet seemed to calm down, though not by much. Not only was she indignant but also disappointed.

"I can't believe the nerve of that old coot," she ground out. "If it weren't for the fact he was Goku's master, I'd have blasted him on the spot."

"Well, at least we got the shard," Sorbet said, gazing at the shard. She halted abruptly as an image appeared. "Scarlet, look!"

The Saiyan came to a stop and stared at the crystal shard. Just like with the first one, this one revealed Bardock again, this time confronting Frieza just above Planet Vegeta. The Saiyan warrior seemed to be talking but they couldn't hear anything, then...nothing.

"Frieza," Scarlet said. "This must have been right before he destroyed my home planet."

"Looks like we're on the right track," Sorbet said. "Let's get to the Lookout and find the next shard."

"At least we don't have to worry about anyone groping us there," Scarlet said as they sped off towards their next destination.

 _Kami's Lookout..._

It took a while for the Scarlet and Sorbet to reach the Lookout from Roshi's Island. But soon, they found the pillar that led up to Korin's Tower and further up, the Lookout. They flew straight up, watching for the round platform of the Lookout.

"Hey, isn't there a talking cat living up here somewhere," Scarlet asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sorbet said. "I think his name is Korin. Supposedly he helped to train Goku as well."

"A perverted old man and a talking cat," Scarlet said. "How the hell did Goku get so strong learning from them?"

"Didn't he train with Kami and Mr. Popo, too," Sorbet asked.

"Yeah, he did," Scarlet replied. "Too bad Kami's not around anymore. I would've loved to have met him. At least he wasn't a pervert...that I know of."

"Somehow, I don't think he was," Sorbet said. "But, the next time we see Goku or Piccolo, you can ask them."

Soon they reached the very top and arrived at the Lookout. They landed on the ground and gazed around. A single building stood at the center of the structure and the path was lined with trees and flower gardens.

"Nice place," Sorbet commented.

They made their way towards the building and found two individuals waiting for them. One was a young Namekian and the other was a short man with black skin and wore a turban, a red vest and white pants.

"I think that's Mr. Popo," Sorbet said, indicating the short man. "But who's the Namekian?"

"If I remember correctly, that's Dende," Scarlet replied. "He became the new Guardian after Piccolo and Kami fused."

They reached Dende and Popo.

"Welcome, Scarlet and Sorbet," Dende greeted. "We've been expecting you."

"You have," Scarlet asked.

"The Supreme Kai of Time contacted me and said to be on the lookout for you," Dende explained. "It's nice to finally meet the Time Patrol. I heard about how your friends Frost and Belias helped Piccolo and Gotenks battle Majin Buu here."

"Yeah, me and Sorbet were...occupied elsewhere at the time," Scarlet said. "Anyway, if you were expecting us, then you know why we're here."

"Of course," Dende said. "Mr. Popo?"

Popo stepped forward and produced a small box. He opened it and there was what they sought.

"I believe this is what you came for," he said, handing the box to Scarlet.

"Thanks," Scarlet said, taking the shard out and examining it. "Wow, that was easy enough."

"It turned up a few days ago," Dende said. "What does it do? Why's it so important?"

"It involves Goku's father," Scarlet explained. "Or rather, something to do with the time line he lived in. Hey, Sorbet! Check it out, it's showing something."

Sorbet moved in closer to get a good look. They watched, expecting to see Bardock once more but instead saw someone else. A massive figure appeared, obscured slightly by shadows. Then they heard a voice...

"KAKAROT!"

Then the image faded. Scarlet and Sorbet stared at the shard and then glanced at each other in confusion.

"Wha-What was that," Sorbet said. "That wasn't Bardock."

"Not unless he's been downing steroids," Scarlet replied. "Did you see the size of that guy? I wonder who he was?"

"He said Kakarot," Sorbet pointed out. "He must know Goku. Maybe he's a friend of his?"

"I don't know," Scarlet said. "He sure didn't sound friendly to me."

"Is everything alright," Dende asked.

"I think so," Scarlet said. "Though we're not quite sure what's going on here. I guess we'll just have to find out when Frost and Belias find the other two shards. We'd better get back to the Time Nest. Thanks for the shard, Dende."

"You're welcome," Dende replied. "Hey, listen, be careful. Whatever these shards are leading you to, it could be dangerous."

"Will do," Sorbet said.

A moment later, Scarlet and Sorbet flew away from the Lookout. What neither knew, was that they were being watched. Up on the top of the Lookout stood Towa. She had been watching the two patrollers and was intrigued by the shards they were collecting. She had heard them mentioning Bardock, Goku's father and now some other figure.

"Interesting," she mused. "Goku's father. The man who defied Frieza. And who could this other person be? Perhaps I should track down the other two patrollers and see if they, too, have some of these shards. Whatever this is about, it could prove fortuitous to my plans."

 _The Time Nest..._

Scarlet and Sorbet returned to the Time nest with their prizes. The Supreme Kai and Trunks were awaiting them at the Time Vault.

"Hey, welcome back," Trunks greeted. "Did you find the shards?"

"Got 'em right here," Scarlet said, holding them up.

She handed them to the Supreme Kai.

"Did they show you anymore images," she asked.

"We saw Bardock again," Sorbet said. "But the second shard we found showed us someone else. We couldn't see him clearly but he was pretty big. And he yelled out Goku's name, or rather his Saiyan name."

"Hm. That's odd," the Supreme Kai said. "You sure it wasn't Bardock you saw?"

"This guy was way too big to be Bardock," Scarlet said. "I don't know who he was, but it definitely wasn't Bardock."

The Supreme Kai stared at the shards, deep in thought. If the other figure wasn't Bardock, then who was it? And would the two remaining shards reveal more answers?

End of Chapter Two...


	3. Chapter 3: Shards Pt 3

The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga

Chapter 3: Shards Pt. 3

 _West City: Capsule Corp..._

The Capsule Corp building hove into view as Frost and Belias approached. Swooping down, the two Patrollers landed right at the front entrance. Frost gazed up at the building.

"So, here we are," he said. "It hasn't changed much since we were last here."

"The last time we were here, we ended up battling Beerus," Belias commented. "Let's hope we don't have a repeat performance of that."

"I doubt the God of Destruction would be here right now," Frost replied. "Still, I agree with you."

They walked up to the doors, which slid open as they approached. Inside, they found themselves in a lobby. A large desk with a receptionist sitting behind it caught their attention.

"Excuse me," Frost said, halting at the desk. "We're here to see Bulma. Is she in?"

"Do you have an appointment," the receptionist asked, not even glancing up.

"Um, no, we don't," Frost replied. "But we are friends of her's. If you could just call her..."

"I'm afraid I can't let you in without an appointment," she interrupted. "Company policy. We can't admit just anyone."

"Look," Belias rumbled. "Appointment or not, we really need to speak to Bulma. Now, please, call her and let her know we're here."

"Listen, pal," the receptionist said, glancing up, "I have my orders, and those orders are that no one gets in without proper clearance or an appointment. Now, either leave and schedule one, or I'm calling security."

Frost smirked. As if any security guard could haul him and Belias out of this building. Still, he didn't want to start any trouble.

"Very well, we'll leave," Frost said. "Let's go, Belias."

They turned and exited the building.

"Unbelievable," Belias said, once they were outside. "Two aliens walk in and ask to speak with someone and all she cares about is whether we have an appointment or not."

"Perhaps it's because Bulma has quite a few alien friends already," Frost pointed out. "Regardless, there are other ways to get in. We could just fly into the main area and see if she's around there."

"Good idea," Belias said.

They floated up into the air and made their way towards the compound's main area. As they flew over, Frost suddenly halted and glanced around. Belias stopped, noticing his friend's action.

"What is it," he asked.

"I'm not sure," he said, looking around. "For a brief moment, I felt something. A familiar power level."

Belias turned to look around but saw nothing. Nor did he sense anything either.

"Hm. It's gone now," Frost said. "Perhaps I was just imagining things."

"Maybe," Belias said. "Still, let's be on our guard. We can't be too careful given our line of work."

Frost nodded and they continued onwards. He didn't say it out loud, but the power he had sensed had felt like...could it really have been her?

Hidden from sight, Towa watched as the two Patrollers entered the main compound of Capsule Corp. She had no doubt that Frost had sensed her. Good. That was what she wanted. She had raised her power just enough for him to sense her. Then, just as quickly, she had lowered it, hiding her presence once more. No doubt he would question whether he had really sensed her or not. She chuckled maliciously. It was so much fun teasing an enemy. Moving stealthily, she continued to follow them...

Frost and Belias landed on the ground inside the compound. It was the very same area where Bulma had had her birthday party...and where they had fought against Beerus and witnessed Goku's ascension to a Super Saiyan God. Even now, Frost could still feel the immense power the Saiyan warrior had given off upon his transformation. Following that event, Scarlet had pondered whether she, too, could achieve such a level of strength. Frost also wondered if it was possible.

"So, where to," Belias asked.

"Let's try over there," Frost replied, indicating a second building nearby.

They walked towards the building and soon spotted someone standing outside watering some flowers. It was a young woman with blond, curly hair.

"Let's ask her," Frost said. "Perhaps she might know Bulma."

They approached the woman, who had her back to them. She continued watering the flowers, humming to herself, blissfully unaware of the two Patrollers.

"Ahem. Excuse me, ma'am," Frost said.

She turned around in surprise. "Oh, dear. I didn't realize we had company. Hm? Piccolo? Is that you? When did you turn red?"

"Um, I'm not Piccolo," Belias said. "My name is Belias. And this is Frost."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the mix-up," she said. "Are you two friends of Bulma?"

"Yes, we are, actually," Frost said. "We need to speak with her. It's very important."

"Well, by all means, I'll take you to her," she said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Bulma's mother. Nice to meet you."

Both Frost and Belias stared in surprise! This was Bulma's mother?

"Now, if you'll just follow me," Mrs. Briefs said.

The two Patrollers followed her towards the building.

"I can't believe that's Bulma's mother," Belias whispered. "She looks so young."

"I know," Frost replied. "It must be good genes."

Soon they entered the building and Mrs. Briefs led them to a living room area.

"Please, have a seat," she said. "I'll let Bulma know you're here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs," Frost said, as they sat on one of the couches.

They sat and waited there and a few moments later, Bulma appeared.

"Well, hey, there, Frost," Bulma greeted. "It's been a while."

"Hello, Bulma," Frost said. "I'm sure you remember Belias."

"Of course," Bulma said, nodding towards the red Namekian. "Where's Scarlet and Sorbet? Are they not with you?"

"They're busy elsewhere," Frost explained. "Which brings me to why we're here."

Bulma listened as Frost told her of the Time Chasm shards they were searching for.

"We have reason to believe one might be here," Frost said. "By any chance have you or anyone else around here come across a crystal shard?"

"Hmm. A shard, huh," Bulma said, thinking. "I'm afraid I haven't seen anything like that. You could ask Vegeta or Trunks. But Trunks is at school right now and Vegeta, well, I never really know where he is."

"I see," Frost said. "Well, is there anyone else here besides you or Vegeta or Trunks we might ask?"

"There are my parents," Bulma replied. "You could ask them."

"Ask me what, dear?"

Mrs. Briefs had returned and carried a tray of refreshments for their guests.

"Hey, mom," Bulma asked. "You haven't come across a crystal shard lately, have you?"

"A crystal shard," Mrs. Briefs replied. "Hm. Oh, wait a minute!" She reached into her pocket and withdrew something. "Is this what you mean?"

She held up a crystal shard, light gleaming from it.

"Ah! That's it," Frost exclaimed. "Might we have that, Mrs. Briefs? It's very important."

"Why, certainly," she said, smiling pleasantly. "Here you go."

She handed it to Frost, who accepted it gratefully. "Thank you so much, ma'am."

"So, just what's so special about this shard anyway," Bulma asked, examining it.

"We believe it may be connected to a time line where Goku's father, Bardock, lives," Frost explained.

"Goku's father," Bulma exclaimed. "His biological father?"

"The same," Belias replied. "Something might be happening in that time and we..."

He fell silent. The shard was glowing and an image appeared within: The scene showed Bardock fighting off dozens of alien warriors and then turning to confront a familiar figure.

"Frieza," Frost growled. "Why am I not surprised."

"Wow. So that's Goku's father," Bulma said. "I see the resemblence."

Bardock was addressing the space tyrant and now conjured up a fiery orb of ki energy. Frieza, meanwhile, floated away from his ship and was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura! Then...The scene faded and the shard's glow dimmed.

"Wait, what happened," Bulma asked. "Why did it just stop there?"

"This is just a fragment," Frost said. "But still, that wasn't supposed to happen. Frieza never went out to fight Bardock. He just wiped out the planet and Bardock along with it."

"Did you see he had that dark aura," Belias asked.

"I did," Frost said. "Which means this time line was effected somehow. I wonder if Demigra was planning something with this time period."

"So, that aura around Frieza," Bulma said. "That's a bad thing, right?"

"Very bad," Belias replied. "It means that the time line has been altered. But we won't know for certain until we find the remaining shards."

"We still have one more to find," Frost said. "It's somewhere in the residential area of this town."

"You know, Trunks' school is around there," Bulma said. "Stop by there and see if he knows anything."

"Will do," Frost said. "Thank you, Bulma. And thank you, Mrs. Briefs. I wish we didn't have to leave so soon, but we really need to find that shard."

"Well, don't be a stranger," Bulma said. "Drop in anytime."

"That's assuming we can get past your receptionist," Belias said.

"Don't worry," Bulma assured him. "I'll be sure to clear you guys so next time it won't be a problem."

"Well, then, we'd best be on our way," Frost said.

A few moments later, they were zooming across the sky towards the residential area.

"How exactly will we find the shard," Belias asked. "This place will be huge. It could take hours, maybe days to search."

"Fortunately, that might not be a problem," Frost said. He held up their own shard. "Remember, the Supreme Kai said these shards are connected. Perhaps this one can lead us to the other one."

"It's worth a shot," Belias conceded. "Let's hope it works."

Frost watched the shard in his hand as they approached their destination. It remained dark and Frost began to fear that they would indeed have to search the area inch by inch, when...

"Look! It's reacting," he exclaimed.

Sure enough, the shard was beginning to glow, faintly at first, but steadily it's light grew brighter. Frost moved his hand in different directions to see where it was strongest.

"Looks like we'll be stopping in on Trunks' school, after all," Frost said. "It's strongest in that direction."

At the school, the students were all in class, studying, unaware of the two Patrollers heading in their direction. They were also unaware of the two figures standing on the school roof. One was Towa and right next to her was a small figure clad in a dark robe, his face hidden by a hood.

"They're coming," Towa remarked.

"I'm looking forward to it," her companion said.

"Just remember," Towa said. "Keep them distracted so I can locate the shard. I want to get a good look at it before they get to it."

"Very well," he replied.

"Patience," Towa said. "You'll get your chance soon enough, I promise."

Frost and Belias landed just a few feet away from the school. Frost examined the shard in his hand and saw the light was shining even brighter now.

"No doubt about it, it's here," Frost said, gazing up at the school. "Let's go."

In class, Trunks listened as his teacher droned on and on. He stifled a sigh of boredom, wishing school would hurry up and let out already. Trunks turned to gaze out the window, wanting to be outside instead of in here. Suddenly, he noticed something that caught his full attention: Frost and Belias! The two Patrollers were outside on the school-grounds. What were they doing here?

"Hey, Sensei," Trunks called out, raising his hand. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Alright, but be quick, Trunks," the teacher said. "We'll be having a test in just a few moments."

Trunks nodded and dashed out the door. He ran past the bathroom and continued down the hall towards the exit.

"I think we're getting close," Frost said. "The shard should be around here somewhere."

They had arrived at the playground and the shard was even brighter than before. Frost scanned the area, watching for a tell tale sign of the shard they sought.

"Hey, guys!"

Frost and Belias turned to see Trunks running towards them.

"Trunks," Frost exclaimed. "What are..."

"Hey, Frost. Hey, Belias," Trunks greeted. "What brings you guys here?"

"Never mind why we're here," Frost replied sternly. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Relax," Trunks said. "I just told the teacher I had to use the bathroom. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're searching for something," Frost said. "But that's not the issue here. You need to get back to your class right now."

"Aw, c'mon, Frost," Trunks said. "Let me help you guys out."

"No," Frost said. "Now get going..."

"Frost! Over here!"

Frost and Trunks turned to see the Namekian standing a few feet away from them. They rushed over and Belias pointed to the ground. Embedded in the sand was the shard!

"Wait. That's what you were looking for," Trunks asked. "A piece of glass?"

"It's not glass, it's a crystal shard," Frost replied. "And it's very important."

Frost reached down to pick it up when suddenly, something flew in and slammed into him. Frost sailed backwards and crashed to the ground. Belias and Trunks saw a short figure in a cloak standing before them. The figure raised his hand and blasted Belias, sending the Namekian flying.

"Hey, who're you," Trunks demanded. "And what's the big idea?"

The hooded figure didn't answer. Instead, he casually backhanded Trunks and knocked him several feet away.

"Trunks," Frost exclaimed. "Belias!"

"I'll go check on him," Belias replied. "You deal with this guy!"

While Belias rushed to check on Trunks, Frost confronted the mystery man. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to regret that."

The figure charged at Frost with lightning speed and the two clashed. They flew across the playground, exchanging punches and kicks at blinding speed. Throughout the fight, Frost tried to see who the mystery fighter was, but the hood kept his face hidden. Whoever he was, he was strong.

Belias knelt down next to Trunks and checked on him. The young boy groaned and then sat up, massaging his head.

"Are you alright," Belias asked.

"I-I think so," Trunks replied. "That guy hits pretty hard." He lept to his feet. "But I'm gonna make him sorry!"

"Wrong," Belias said. "The only thing you're going to do is get inside and leave this to me and Frost."

"But, Belias," Trunks protested.

"GO," Belias yelled, pointing at the school.

Trunks scowled and then stormed off towards the school. With him out of harm's way, Belias flew off to help Frost.

Frost struggled against his mysterious opponent. For someone so small, he packed a hell of a punch. Moreover, Frost knew it was too dangerous to fight around here so close to innocent bystanders. Frost shot straight up into the sky, the figure following him. Once they were past the clouds, Frost halted and was soon joined by his opponent. At that moment, Belias appeared and floated next to Frost. Both eyed the mysterious figure warily.

"So, any idea who we're up against," Belias asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Frost replied. "But whoever he is, he's incredibly strong."

Just as he finished saying that, the figure raised both arms and fired off a red beam of ki energy. The two Patrollers dodged and then charged at him, resuming the battle.

Down below, Towa approached the spot where the shard lay. Stooping down, she picked up the shard and examined it closely.

"Hm. So this is what all the fuss about," she remarked. "Now then, my little friend, show me your secrets."

As she watched, the shard shimmered and an image appeared within: It wasn't Bardock, but rather a massive figure, with immense power emanating from him. The figure shouted: "KAKAROT!"

"Well, now," Towa chuckled. "This is interesting."

Suddenly, she sensed an incoming attack. Reacting quickly, she dodged out of the way as a blast of ki energy streaked past. Turning, she saw Trunks nearby.

"Hey, you creepy, old lady," he yelled. "That doesn't belong to you!"

"Old," Towa exclaimed. "You impudent brat! How dare you call me old!"

She raised her staff and launched a barrage of dark orbs at Trunks. The young boy just narrowly avoided them. Then he transformed and went Super Saiyan.

"Heh. You're in trouble now," he said.

He charged at her recklessly. Towa vanished right before his eyes. Trunks halted and looked around, trying to spot her. Suddenly, he was hit from behind. He careened forward but managed to right himself. Turning, he swung at Towa, who effortlessly blocked his attack. She lashed out and struck him hard. Trunks crashed to the ground and then immediately rolled to his feet. Powering up, he launched a barrage of ki blasts at her. Towa batted them aside and then flew at Trunks, landing a solid kick to his solar plexus. Trunks gasped and doubled over. Towa slammed her elbow down on him, knocking him flat on the ground. Trunks lay there, stunned, his golden aura fading as he returned to normal.

"You're way out of your league, little boy," Towa said, glaring down at him. "You're far too reckless and sure of yourself. And that will cost you dearly."

She raised her hand to strike and suddenly found her wrist locked in a vice-like grip.

"That's my son, lady."

Up in the sky, the battle between the mystery figure and the Patrollers continued. Frost fired off a round of Death Beams, which their opponent avoided. Behind him, Belias appeared and attempted to attack the figure while he was focused on Frost. The figure vanished and then reappeared behind the Namekian, hitting him with a ki blast. Belias tumbled from the air and fell several feet before he halted his flight. Zooming back up, he charged at the figure, punching and kicking.

Frost hovered nearby, watching. Not only was this person strong, but he was also fast. What's more, Frost couldn't shake the feeling that this figure was familiar. Or rather, his power level felt familiar.

"Who are you," Frost whispered.

Suddenly, the figure broke off attacking Belias and turned to look downwards. Then, without warning, he shot straight down.

"Where's he going," Belias wondered.

"Let's find out," Frost replied.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Towa found herself facing the angry visage of Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince glared at Towa, his aura radiating immense strength.

"You've got some nerve attacking my son," Vegeta said, his voice eerily calm.

"Perhaps you should teach your son not to pick fights against superior opponents," Towa retorted.

"Oho, you're just begging for me to kill you," Vegeta chuckled humorlessly. Suddenly, he turned Super Saiyan. "And I'm more than happy to oblige."

He charged at Towa...only to be confronted by a small, cloaked figure.

"What the," Vegeta exclaimed.

The figure intercepted his attack and struck, catching Vegeta by surprise. Vegeta got over his initial surprise and then pressed his attacks. The figure countered, moving faster than Vegeta had counted on.

"Just who the hell are you," he demanded.

The figure remained silent and continued his assault.

From above, Frost and Belias flew in to see Vegeta and the mystery figure locked in combat. Trunks was on the ground, out cold and standing nearby was a figure both Patrollers recognized.

"Frost," Belias gasped.

"I see her," Frost replied. "Towa."

They landed on the ground, just a few feet from her. Towa turned to face them, a cold smile on her lovely features.

"Hello, Frost," she greeted. "Long time no see."

"I was wondering when you would show yourself again, Towa," Frost replied.

"Sorry I haven't kept in touch," Towa said. "But I've been so busy. Lots of projects to deal with, you understand."

"I take it that hooded guy is with you," Belias asked, indicating the battle between Vegeta and the mystery figure.

"Why, yes, he is," Towa replied. "Would you like to meet him?"

She gave a sharp whistle and the figure broke off the attack and joined Towa.

"Go on," she prompted. "Show them who you are."

The figure reached up and grabbed the hood. Frost and Belias watched as he threw it back.

"What? I-It can't be," Belias gasped, as the figure's face was revealed.

"Impossible," Frost exclaimed, wide-eyed in shock.

The mystery figure standing before them was Mira!

End of Chapter Three...


	4. Chapter 4 Bardock, Father of Goku

The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga

Chapter Four: Bardock, Father of Goku

Towa laughed at the stunned expressions on Frost and Belias' faces following the revelation of Mira.

"Surprised to see him," she asked. "Surely you didn't think you'd seen the last of him."

"This...is impossible," Frost said. "We destroyed Mira! There's no way he can be...,"

"Oh, but I am, Frost," Mira spoke up. His voice sounded younger, almost child-like. "While it's true you and your friends almost destroyed me, a small part of me remained intact."

"And from that remnant I was able to restore him," Towa explained. "As you can see he has yet to reach his full growth, but it won't be long before he's back to his old self." She smiled maliciously. "And better than ever."

Frost felt a shiver course down his spine. Mira wasn't even fully grown and yet he had fought with such strength. And, even more terrifying, Frost felt that Mira had been holding back during the battle. If he was this strong now, how much stronger would he be once he was fully grown?

"Too bad he won't make it that far," Vegeta spoke up.

The Saiyan Prince powered up and charged at Towa and Mira. However, just as he got within reach, they vanished from sight. Vegeta halted and looked around.

"Up there," Belias yelled.

Everyone looked up to see Towa and Mira floating overhead.

"Sorry, Vegeta," Towa said. "But I'm afraid we really must be on our way. There's so much to do. Oh, by the way, Frost, here."

She tossed something to him. Frost reached out and caught it. Glancing at the object in his hand, he saw it was the Time Chasm shard.

"An interesting little trinket," Towa remarked. "I wonder how it will serve you." She turned to Mira. "Come, Mira. Let's be on our way."

With that, the two demons disappeared. Once they were gone, Vegeta powered down and landed.

"Just the who the hell were those two," he asked Frost.

"Towa and Mira," Frost explained. "They were the one's altering history when we became Time Patrollers."

"That was Towa and Mira," Vegeta exclaimed. "You mentioned them before. I thought you took Mira out."

"So did we," Belias said. "Seems he's back. Damn it, that's all we need."

"I figured Towa would reappear at some point," Frost said. "But I never expected this."

"Hey, you beat them before, and you can do it again," Trunks spoke up. "Next time, we'll show..."

He fell silent as Vegeta and the two Patrollers glared at him.

"Just what were you thinking, Trunks," Frost said. "Didn't I tell you to return to your class?"

"Uh, heh, well," Trunks said.

"March yourself back to class right now, young man," Vegeta snapped. "And if you think you're in trouble now, just wait till your mother hears about this."

"Aww, dad," Trunks protested.

"Move," Vegeta yelled.

Trunks took his leave and went back inside the school. After he was out of sight, Vegeta actually smiled.

"Hmph. Kids," he said.

"He certainly takes after you, Vegeta," Belias said.

"A lot of times he's so much like his mother," Vegeta replied. "So, what now?"

"We'll return to the Time Nest," Frost said. "Now that we have the shards, we can investigate Bardock's time line."

"Bardock," Vegeta exclaimed. "Kakarot's father?"

"These shards have been showing us images of the time period Bardock is from," Frost explained. "We believe some kind of anomaly might be effecting it."

"I see," Vegeta said. "Well, go do what you gotta do. What about that woman, Towa?"

"We'll deal with her later," Belias replied. "Right now, this needs to be dealt with first."

"Then you'd better get going," Vegeta said. "Good luck. Sounds like you're going to need it."

 _The Time Nest..._

Scarlet paced anxiously. "Damn it. Where are they?"

"Relax, Scarlet," Sorbet said. "Remember, they had a whole city to search. Our locations were a tiny island and the Lookout."

"Yeah, I know," Scarlet said. "I'm just antsy. Those images we saw have me worried. If something happens to Goku's old man that wasn't supposed to happen, who knows how much that'll mess up history."

Sorbet was about to speak when Frost and Belias appeared.

"Welcome back, you two," Sorbet greeted them.

"About time," Scarlet griped. "So, did you find the shards?"

Frost held up the two shards. "We found them alright. Unfortunately, we also found a problem. Let's get to the Time Vault. The Supreme Kai will need to hear about this, too."

"You gotta be kidding me," Scarlet shouted. "Mira's alive?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Frost replied. "It seems we weren't as thorough in destroying him as we thought."

"And you say he's just as strong as ever," Sorbet asked.

"If not stronger," Belias said. "We have reason to believe he was holding back."

"Hm. This is troubling news," the Supreme Kai said. "If Mira isn't even fully grown and he's this strong, I can't even imagine how much stronger he'll be when he's properly restored."

"So, what now," Trunks asked.

"I'll tell you," Scarlet said. "We track those two down and take them down. And this time, we make sure Mira is good and destroyed and we get rid of Towa just to make sure."

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple," the Supreme Kai said. "They're good at masking their presence so finding them won't be easy. Besides, right now, we have another matter to attend to. Namely, these shards."

"That reminds me," Sorbet said. "Did your shards show someone other than Bardock?"

Frost and Belias glanced at each other in confusion.

"We saw Bardock in the first shard we found," Frost said. "But the second one revealed nothing. Though given what happened we didn't have much of a chance to check. Why? Did your shards reveal something else to you?"

"Sure did," Scarlet said. "We saw some huge guy yelling Goku's name. Couldn't really tell who he was."

"I wonder," the Supreme Kai murmured.

"Do you have some idea on who it might be, Supreme Kai," Sorbet asked.

"Maybe," she replied.

At that moment, the shards flared brightly and then a scroll became surrounded by a familiar dark aura.

"Looks like that's our cue," Scarlet said.

"No doubt this will take us to Bardock's time line," Frost said. "Let's go!"

"Be careful, you guys," Trunks called after them.

As they hurried off, the Supreme Kai stared at the shards in her hand. She had a bad feeling about this...a very bad feeling.

 _Age 737-Planet Vegeta, Outer Space..._

Floating high above Planet Vegeta, the Saiyan warrior, Bardock was surrounded by several of Frieza's henchmen. Normally, he would have had no problem dealing with them, however, something was wrong. They were surrounded by dark energy, and their power levels had risen exponentially. He didn't know how this had happened, but it didn't matter. He had come this far and he wouldn't quit now. Not when his goal was within reach.

Hovering several feet away was Frieza's ship. And somewhere on board was the tyrant himself. Bardock had to get to him. If the vision he had been shown was true, Frieza was planning to destroy the planet and all the Saiyans on it. He had tried to warn everyone, but no one had listened. They had laughed at him, ridiculed him. Fools! Nevertheless, he was determined to stop Frieza. At least his son, Kakarot, was safely away from the planet. The battered Saiyan gazed around at his opponents. He was injured and exhausted. He had to get past them and get to Frieza before his strength gave out.

"It was foolish of you to challenge the might of Lord Frieza, Bardock," Appule gloated. "Too bad you won't live to see your planet's extinction."

Bardock smirked. He was going to enjoy beating that smug jerk into a pulp. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Turning, Bardock saw four figures appear out of the light. One was an alien that resembled Frieza. The second was a massive red alien with pointy ears. The third was some kind of female alien with pink skin. The final one was a female Saiyan with red hair. Bardock's eyes widened...He knew these four! He had seen them in a vision!

"What the...F-Frost," Appule gasped. "It can't be! Lord Frieza..."

"Yeah, yeah," Scarlet interrupted. "Killed him. We're all getting just a little tired of hearing that."

Bardock stared at Scarlet. "You. I've seen you before."

Scarlet looked over at him. "Um, highly unlikely. We've never met before..."

"You're Roccolli's daughter," Bardock said.

"H-How did you...," Scarlet gasped.

"Scarlet," Sorbet asked. "What is it?"

"Roccolli was my father," Scarlet explained. "But...how could Bardock know I was his daughter? I was born after Planet Vegeta was destroyed."

"We'll figure it out later," Frost said. "Right now, we need to deal with them." He indicated Frieza's henchmen.

Scarlet nodded, and cracked her knuckles. "Right. Let's take these chumps down!"

Sorbet floated over to Bardock and handed him a bottle of energy drink. "Here. You look like you could use this. If you're going to fight, you'll need to be at full strength."

Bardock took the bottle and downed the contents and immediately felt restored.

"Thanks," he said. "You guys seem to be on my side."

"We're no friends of Frieza, that's for sure," Sorbet replied.

"Alright," Bardock said. "Let's show them what we can do!"

Powering up, they charged at their enemies. Despite the boost from the dark power, they were hardly a match for the combined might of the Patrollers and Bardock. As they fought, Bardock studied his new allies carefully. The one called Sorbet was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Whatever kind of alien she was, there was no denying her strength. Belias he recognized as a Namekian. He had heard of them before, though this was the first time he had ever seen one. From the description he had been given of them, he matched the profile. Frost he also recognized. A while back, he had seen Frost in the company of Frieza and his family. He was Frieza's cousin, though they had had a falling out. That just left Scarlet. There was no mistake. She was the daughter of his old friend Roccolli. Though, by all accounts she shouldn't be here. Oddly enough, he wasn't all that surprised to see any of them. The visions he had been having since his return from Kanassa had shown him that these four would appear. And now, here they were. Perhaps he might be able to stop Frieza after all.

As the battle progressed, Frieza's men were not feeling as confident as they had been when it had just been Bardock. Now that he had gotten his second wind and had additional help, things weren't looking good for them. One by one they fell before the Patrollers and Bardock.

"H-How are they so strong," Raspberry exclaimed. "This is impossible!"

He was silenced by a blast of ki energy from Bardock. Despite the fact they were finally making headway, Bardock knew that the only way to truly end this was to deal with Frieza. Clearing a path, the Saiyan warrior hovered before Frieza's ship.

"Frieza! Get out here," he shouted. "I won't ever forgive you! Come out, you coward!"

On his ship, Frieza watched the battle raging outside. He scowled with impotent fury. The nerve of that wretched Saiyan! He had actually managed to defeat his warriors. And to make matters worse, he had help. Frieza didn't recognize three of them, but he definitely recognized his cousin, Frost. He had left him for dead on Arhillia. But it seemed he had survived. Well, he wasn't going to stand for this any longer.

"Zarbon, open the upper hatch," Frieza commanded. Time to deal with those meddling scum personally.

Outside, Bardock and the Patrollers watched as the upper hatch on the ship opened up. A moment later, Frieza rose up from the ship in his hover pod. As he faced the five fighters, a dark aura surrounded him and his eyes flared red. Then he lifted from his pod and hovered down towards them.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise," Frieza said. "Frost. It seems you survived our last encounter."

"Frieza," Frost replied coldly.

Frieza glanced at the others. "Quite a crowd you're hanging out with, cousin." His gaze fell on Bardock. "Ah, the rabble rouser, Bardock. I don't how you got wind of my plan to destroy this planet and all the Saiyans with it, but it won't do you any good. I'll eliminate all of you here and now."

Frieza charged at them, attacking with incredible ferocity. The Patrollers fought back, easily besting the tyrant.

"Why the hell are you attacking us, Frieza," Bardock demanded as they fought. "We did what you wanted! We followed your orders! And now this?"

"Frieza never needs a reason for destroying anything," Frost said. "But, if you must know, he sees the Saiyans as a threat."

"Nothing is a threat to me, Frost," Frieza said. "Not even you!"

Frost dodged aside as Frieza sent a Death Beam his way.

"Face it, Frieza," Frost taunted. "You are afraid of them. Especially the Super Saiyans."

"Shut up," Frieza yelled, lashing out at his cousin. "Super Saiyans don't exist! They're nothing more than a stupid legend!"

"So why do you sound so afraid," Belias asked.

"I'LL SHOW YOU FEAR," Frieza bellowed.

The fight raged on across the vast expanse of space. Frost knew they had to set things right and that meant the destruction of Planet Vegeta...and Bardock.

"It's time to end this," Bardock said.

"I couldn't agree more," Frieza replied.

The tyrant flew upwards just above them and the planet. Then he raised one hand and an orb of light appeared at his fingertip.

"Everyone get clear," Frost yelled.

The Patrollers scattered, putting as much distance between them and the doomed planet. Frost glanced back to see Bardock was still facing Frieza. Frost resisted the urge to go back and help. He knew that in order to set things right, Bardock had to die here. The Patrollers watched the confrontation play out before them.

Frieza laughed maniacally as he powered up his attack. Then, with a casual flick of his finger, he sent the sphere towards Planet Vegeta...and Bardock. The Saiyan warrior stood his ground and faced the oncoming attack. Even if he would die, he would defy Frieza to the end. Then, out of nowhere, a swirling vortex appeared before Bardock and he vanished!

"Wha...What happened," Belias exclaimed. "Where did Bardock go?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Frost said.

At that moment, the sphere struck the planet and soon erupted into a bright light. Frieza watched the entire spectacle with malicious glee.

"Splendid," he laughed. "Well, would you look at that! What beautiful fireworks!"

Soon the planet was gone, no trace remained of it or it's people. The Patrollers stared at the empty space Planet Vegeta once occupied. Frost shook his head. Even though the Saiyans had been a brutal warrior race, they hadn't deserved this. He glanced over and saw Scarlet staring intently, tears running down her face. Frost understood her sorrow. It wasn't easy watching your home planet be destroyed right before your eyes. It reminded him of that day on Arhillia. Sorbet placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Well, that's enough fun for one day," Frieza remarked, breaking Frost's reverie.

Scarlet tried to lunge at the gloating tyrant, only to be held back by Sorbet and Belias. Frost confronted his cousin.

"Savor your victory while you can, Frieza," he said. "You're time will soon come."

"Is that so, Frost," Frieza chuckled. "And who will stop me? You?"

"You'll know in time," Frost replied. "We're leaving now."

As they prepared to go, Scarlet halted their departure.

"Hang on, Frost," she said. "There's something I need to do first."

She turned to Frieza and locked gazes with him. Then, with a bright flash of light, she transformed into her Super Saiyan form. Frieza cringed backwards, surprised by the transformation.

"Wha-What," he gasped.

"Take a good look, Frieza," she said. "And remember this sensation of fear. You'll be feeling it again someday."

Then she and her fellow Patrollers disappeared, returning back to the Time Nest, leaving Frieza behind, terribly shaken.

Floating unobserved, Towa and Mira had watched the entire ordeal unfold. Now, as the Patrollers took their leave, Towa harvested the energy she had infused Frieza and his men with.

"A small amount, to be sure," she said. "But it's a start."

"What happened to Bardock, though," Mira wondered. "That wasn't our doing."

"Good question," Towa replied. "I wonder, did Demigra have something to do with this?"

"How," Mira asked. "He's dead."

"Perhaps this was a back-up plan he had in the works," Towa speculated. "Perhaps it might also explain why the shard showed us an image of Broly."

"Broly," Mira mused. "The Legendary Super Saiyan. All that raw, enormous power. Imagine harvesting all of that energy."

"Yes," Towa said thoughtfully. "I think you have the right idea, Mira." She chuckled. "Yes. All that energy..."

End of Chapter Four...


	5. Chapter 5 Brolly the Legendary S Saiyan

The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga

Chapter Five: Brolly, the Legendary Super Saiyan

 _The Time Nest..._

Trunks and the Supreme Kai waited anxiously for the return of the Patrollers. The scroll had returned to normal, signifying the anomaly had been corrected. Still, even as the disturbance faded, the Supreme Kai felt worried. Something else had transpired in that time line, something unexpected. And she needed to know what it was. And the only way to know was to ask Frost and the others when they arrived.

Even as she finished that thought, the Patrollers appeared before them. The Supreme Kai could tell something was definitely wrong just by looking at their faces.

"Welcome back," Trunks greeted, though, he, too, felt something was wrong. "I was afraid for a moment you guys got caught in the explosion. Looks like we managed to protect that era."

"I'm afraid things didn't go quite as planned," Frost said.

"I had a feeling that was the case," the Supreme Kai said. "Tell me what happened."

Frost explained about the mysterious vortex that had appeared and swallowed Bardock.

"There was no trace of him," Frost said. "He just vanished, even before the planet exploded."

The Supreme Kai nodded, noting that Scarlet was unusually quiet. Though she could understand why. The Saiyan warrior had witnessed, first hand, the destruction of her home planet.

"A vortex," Trunks mused, after Frost had finished explaining. "I don't understand. Where did it come from? And what happened to Bardock?"

"I know what that vortex is," The Supreme Kai replied. "It's a wormhole."

"A wormhole," Trunks asked. "What's that?"

"It's like a tunnel," the Supreme Kai explained. "One that connects different dimensions together."

"I've heard of wormholes," Frost spoke up. "They're rare occurrences. It's said that a person can cross vast distances throughout the universe in a short amount of time by passing through them. Strange that one should appear in that time line."

"Hardly matters," Scarlet said, finally speaking. "Bardock went through it and is probably dead or somewhere far away. Either way, we didn't fix the time line. Bardock was supposed to perish during Planet Vegeta's destruction."

"Well...not necessarally," the Supreme Kai said.

"What do you mean," Sorbet asked. "Bardock did die that day, right?"

"Actually, he didn't," the Supreme Kai replied. "As it is, just as the planet was disintegrating, somehow, Bardock was thrown back into the ancient past. My guess is a time portal occurred. They're very rare, but they do happen. So, not only did Bardock survive, he also ended up in the past. In fact, it was the distant past of Planet Vegeta before the Saiyans ever lived there. During that time, Bardock encountered the native people of the planet and helped them against an ancestor of Frieza. A being named Chilled."

"Ah, yes," Frost said. "He was my ancestor as well."

"Anyway," the Supreme Kai went on, "Bardock fought Chilled, but he was too strong. However, something unexpected happened. During the battle, Bardock became a Super Saiyan."

Everyone stood in stunned silence.

"Bardock...was a Super Saiyan," Scarlet exclaimed.

"Not just a Super Saiyan," the Supreme Kai said. "He was the first Super Saiyan. In fact, that's how the legends started among the Saiyan race. Bardock was the inspiration for it."

"Unbelievable," Scarlet mused. "Goku's old man was the very first Super Saiyan. And then Goku became one. Huh. Seems to run in the family. And that Chilled guy? What happened to him?"

"Bardock not only overpowered Chilled, but also mortally wounded him," the Supreme Kai answered. "He died soon after that."

"Of course," Frost said. "Now it all makes sense. That's why Frieza feared the legends so much. Following Chilled's demise, it was said that his final words warned of a Saiyan warrior with golden hair and incredible power. Most of my family thought it was just speculation and rumors, but some, like Frieza, were more cautious. Despite his bravado, Frieza was afraid something like that might happen. Which would explain why he decided to wipe out the Saiyans. For all the good it did him though."

"So, that vortex, or wormhole, was supposed to happen," Belias asked. "I guess everything did work out after all."

"I'm afraid not," the Supreme Kai said. "That wasn't the same anomaly that carried Bardock to the past. This one was different. And I'm afraid it gets worse. Rather than going back in time, Bardock was more likely sent to an alternate dimension. And that being the case, history will be completely messed up."

"Well, that's just great," Scarlet snapped. "As if we didn't have enough to worry about, this has to happen! How the hell did this even happen in the first place?"

"Could it be Towa's doing," Trunks asked. "I wouldn't put it past her to try something like this."

"No, I don't think so," the Supreme Kai said. "I think this is Demigra's handiwork."

"Oh, don't tell me somehow he's alive," Scarlet groaned.

"No, he's definitely dead," the Supreme Kai assured her. "Now I understand why we found these shards. This wormhole was set up by Demigra, no doubt as a fail-safe in case something were to happen to him. He timed his magic attacks to cause confusion and distortion to time and space."

"In other words, a dead-man's switch," Belias said. "If he died, then this wormhole opens up, reeks havoc in the time stream, and ultimately causes it to collapse and end all of existence."

"That bastard," Scarlet growled. "Even when he's dead he still gives us problems."

"Well, then, it seems we have one objective," Trunks said. "Find the wormhole and destroy it."

"How? Where," Sorbet asked. "It disappeared after it swallowed Bardock. We don't know where it will appear next."

"Hold on," Scarlet said. "What about that big guy Sorbet and I saw? Could he be connected to this as well? Maybe his time period is the next place the wormhole will appear in."

"Yes, about him," the Supreme Kai said. "I've been thinking, and I have a pretty good idea who that might be."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Shorty," Scarlet prompted. "Who is he?"

"I think it's...Brolly," the Supreme Kai replied.

Trunks turned pale. "B-Brolly!"

"Who's Brolly," Sorbet asked.

"You're kidding me," Trunks exclaimed. "You guys have never heard of Brolly?"

"Oh, this coming from the guy who had never heard of the freaking God of Destruction," Scarlet retorted.

"Ah...Okay, fair point," Trunks conceded. "Brolly was one of the few surviving Saiyans. And he's incredibly powerful. Even as baby, they said his power level was off the chart."

"Is he really that strong," Frost asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Trunks replied. "Goku, my father, Piccolo, Gohan, and even me, it took everything we had to stop him, and even then it wasn't enough. Also, and please don't tell my father I told you this, even he was afraid of Brolly. And so far, about the only being in existence my father fears is Beerus."

"Geez," Scarlet said. "But still, I'm sure we can handle him. I mean compared to Demigra or Beerus..."

"Don't underestimate him," Trunks said. "Brolly is mindless and savage. The only thing he actually focuses on is Goku. And he won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way."

"We understand, Trunks," Frost said. "We'll take your warning seriously."

At that moment, a scroll flared up with dark energy. Trunks retrieved it and glanced over it.

"Oh, boy," he said. "Looks like you guys will be going up against Brolly after all."

Frost and his friends looked at each other and then nodded.

"Regardless of who we're facing, we have to go and fix this," Frost said.

"Be careful, all of you," the Supreme Kai cautioned. "Brolly is incredibly strong. Don't hold back anything. And, if the wormhole appears, try to destroy it."

"Understood," Frost said. "Alright, everyone, let's go."

 _Age 774..._

The area they appeared in was a mountain region. Several small huts dotted the ledges and a massive lake stretched out before them. Waterfalls flowed from the rocky outcroppings and a thin layer of snow dusted the ground. It would have been a beautiful sight if not for the gravity of the situation.

"Alright, here we are," Scarlet said. "Now, where's this Brolly?"

"Guys, over there," Sorbet yelled, pointing.

The Patrollers gazed out at the lake. Hovering several yards away from them over the water's surface were four figures. Three of them were familiar faces. It was Goten, Trunks and Videl. And floating in front of them was a massive figure. Long spiky hair jutted up from his head and huge muscles rippled across his body. The only clothing he wore were white pants with a maroon cloak wrapped around his waist. Two golden bands adorned his wrists and a golden pendant was around his neck. A bright golden aura surrounded the man, marking him as a Super Saiyan. This could only be Brolly.

"Whoa! That guy's even bigger in person," Scarlet exclaimed. "And that power!"

Suddenly, Brolly's golden aura disappeared and was replaced by a dark aura and his eyes turned crimson.

"KAKAROT," he bellowed, his power rising.

"Not good," Sorbet said. "You guys feel that? His power is rising higher!"

"We'd better get down there," Frost said. "Goten and the others won't stand a chance against that monster!"

They floated into the air and zoomed down to the four gathered figures.

Goten, Trunks and Videl shrank back from the massive Saiyan. His earlier outburst had knocked them back a few feet and now he stared at them with glowing, red eyes. Then he charged at them, heading straight for Goten.

"KAKAROT," he shouted, reaching for the young boy.

"Kakarot," Goten asked. "Is that some kind of food?"

"Goten, move," Videl shouted, shoving him out of the way.

Brolly missed Goten, but instantly went after Videl for interfering. Videl watched in horror as the Saiyan came for her, yelling incoherently. Good a fighter as she was, she knew she stood no chance against him. Suddenly, something zoomed in and struck Brolly hard. Brolly staggered back, more surprised than injured. Floating in front of them was a woman with red hair and a tail wrapped around her waist.

"Damn it," the woman groaned. "Like hitting a brick wall!"

She turned and grinned at Videl. "Hey, Videl! Good to see ya."

"Um, do I know you," Videl asked.

"What? Of course you know me," she said. "Scarlet. We met at Bulma's birthday party."

"Uh, we did," Videl said. "Wait. What birthday party?"

At that moment, Frost and the others arrived. Trunks and Goten looked relived.

"Frost, Belias," Trunks greeted. "Are we glad to see you."

"Do you know them," Videl asked.

"Seriously, Videl," Scarlet exclaimed. "You don't recognize us?"

"Scarlet," Frost spoke up. "This is four years before the events with Beerus. As such, she wouldn't know us."

"Hey, who's the pink lady," Goten asked. "She kinda looks like Majin Buu."

"Yeah, and who's the old lady here," Trunks asked, indicating Scarlet.

"OLD LADY," Scarlet shouted. "Seriously, do you assume all girls who are over 18 to be old ladies?"

"Never mind that," Frost warned. "Brolly's heading our way!"

Everyone turned to see the massive Saiyan warrior charging at them.

"Videl, get to safety," Frost ordered. "Goten, Trunks, go with her."

"Aw, but we wanna help," Goten said.

"DO AS I SAY," Frost snapped. "And don't argue!"

Reluctantly, Trunks and Goten turned and flew off. Videl was about to follow but stopped and turned back.

"I don't know who you guys are, but, be careful," she said. Then she flew off to join the two boys.

"Here he comes," Belias said.

Brolly flew in and immediately attacked, not even bothering with pleasantries or introductions. The four Patrollers fought back. Frost was amazed at the sheer brute strength of the Saiyan warrior. His blows struck hard and amazingly fast for someone so huge. Frost lashed out, landing a solid hit to Brolly. He shrugged it off as if it were nothing and retaliated with a punch that knocked Frost out of the air and into the water below.

Belias flew at Brolly, his arms and legs blurs as he attacked. Big as he was, even he was dwarfed in size by his gigantic opponent. Brolly took the hits, not even phased by them. Then, he reached out and grabbed Belias. One massive fist held the Namekian while the second lashed out, striking Belias hard. Belias saw stars and almost blacked out. Then Brolly's fist smashed into his gut and came out the other side. Belias gasped, pain overwhelming him. Then Brolly tossed the Namekian away, sending him crashing into the water below.

"Belias," Scarlet yelled. "Oh, god, no!"

"This is bad," Sorbet said. "He's already knocked out two of us and we haven't even put a dent in him."

Scarlet turned to Brolly, rage smoldering in her emerald eyes. "You bastard! You're going to pay for that!"

Suddenly, a bright golden light erupted around her and when it cleared, she stood transformed into her Super Saiyan 3 form. Then she charged at Brolly, Sorbet following right behind her.

Down below, Frost broke the water's surface, gasping for breath. He struggled to remain afloat as he hauled the unconscious Belias towards the shore. Upon reaching dry land, Frost lay Belias on the ground and then collapsed, trying to catch his breath. After a moment, he sat up and pulled a bottle of energy drink from a pouch and administered it to Belias. The Namekian drank it all and a second later sat up, his injuries healed.

"You alright," Frost asked.

"Fine," Belias replied. His hand touched the spot where Brolly had punched a hole in him. "Damn, that guy is strong."

"The Supreme Kai was right," Frost said. "We can't hold back. Not against an opponent of this magnitude."

"Agreed," Belias said. "So let's get back up there and show him who he's messing with."

Frost stood up and then began to power up. He transformed into his Battle Armor form. Then he and Belias took off into the air towards the battle.

Scarlet and Brolly were locked in combat, each Saiyan pummeling the other. Despite her Super Saiyan 3 power, she was still struggling against Brolly. She couldn't believe how strong he was! Sorbet swooped around behind Brolly and powered up. Then she released a blast of ki energy at the Super Saiyan's back. Brolly staggered under the attack and then whirled around to face her, rage etched on his face.

Uh-oh," the female Majin said.

Brolly charged at her and grabbed hold. Whirling around, he sent her flying through the air, right into Scarlet. Then he unleashed a salvo of green energy orbs. The orbs struck, sending both girls flying even further.

Sorbet sailed through the air, reeling from Brolly's projectile attack...and suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Shaking her head to clear it, she found she was in Frost's arms. He had caught her! Looking up, she saw he had assumed his Armor form.

"You alright," he asked.

She leaned into his arms, comforted by his concern. "I am now. Thanks."

She glanced over to see Belias had caught Scarlet.

"Thanks, big guy," Scarlet said. "I was worried about you. That bastard landed a pretty nasty punch on you."

"I'm okay, thanks to Frost," Belias replied. "How are we doing, by the way?"

"Not so good," Scarlet said. "This guy is crazy strong. Even SS3 is hardly a match for him. I wish I could go Super Saiyan God right about now."

"We'll just have to rely on what we have," Frost said. "Even Brolly has to have limits."

At that moment, Brolly came flying in and attacked them. The battle was rejoined, and the Patrollers fought back, throwing all their strength against their enemy. Still, even with SS3 and Frost's Armor form, it didn't look good. Frost realized, on his own, Brolly was quite powerful, but now that he was infused with the dark energy, he was even stronger now. It didn't look good for them.

"This is bad," Videl said.

Both she and the two boys were at a safe distance watching the battle rage on. Whoever the mysterious fighters were, they were barely holding their own against Brolly. The mighty Saiyan warrior was proving too strong.

"Ohhh, we should be helping them," Trunks griped. "I'll bet if we fused into Gotenks we could handle that guy. Especially if we went Super Saiyan 3."

"Yeah, you're right," Goten agreed. "Maybe we should do that."

"Absolutely not," Videl said. "You heard Frost. He said we're to stay away and let them handle this. Besides, your mothers would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"I wish my dad was here," Trunks said. "I'll bet he could handle this."

"Yeah, my dad, too," Goten said. "Or my brother."

"I wish Gohan was here, too," Videl said. "It's going to take a miracle to stop that monster."

And just as she finished saying that, a miracle arrived...

As the battle continued, Frost suddenly felt an incoming power level. A strong one, in fact. Glancing up, he saw a blue light streaking towards them. The light faded and there stood a familiar face.

"Gohan," Frost exclaimed.

Gohan, the son of Goku, had arrived!

End of Chapter Five...


	6. Chapter 6 Battle of Legends

The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga

Chapter Six: Battle of Legends

"Gohan," Videl exclaimed.

"All right," Goten cheered. "My brother's here! He'll stop that big bully!"

"I still say we should be over there helping," Trunks said.

"Don't get any ideas," Videl scolded. "We're staying right here and letting them handle this. With Gohan here now, I know we'll be okay."

Gohan floated over towards Frost and his team.

"Hey, Frost," he greeted. "I didn't expect to see you here." His gaze fell on Scarlet and Sorbet. "Scarlet! Sorbet! You're both alright! I was worried when Frost told me you'd gone missing."

"Huh," Scarlet said.

"Remember," Sorbet whispered. "During the whole Majin Buu incident?"

"Oh, right," Scarlet said. "This is before Beerus. God, I hate time travel sometimes."

"Gohan," Frost spoke up. "You're timing is most fortuitous. We're having some difficulties." He indicated Brolly.

"Brolly," Gohan said. "So he's alive. I thought dad had finished him off. Guess he's more resilient than we thought."

"That's an understatement," Belias said. "And he's even stronger thanks to that dark power coursing through him."

"Don't worry, I'll help you guys stop him," Gohan said. "By the way, Videl, Goten and Trunks were somewhere around here."

"They're hiding over there," Frost said, pointing. "I told them to get to safety. Naturally, Trunks and Goten wanted to fight, but..."

"Probably best they sit this one out," Gohan said. "Brolly is too strong for them. And mom and Bulma would never forgive me if anything happened to them. Now then..."

He turned to face Brolly, as did the Patrollers. The massive Super Saiyan glared at them in impotent rage.

"Just what is his deal," Scarlet asked. "It's like all he wants is to just destroy."

"It has something to do with when he was a child," Gohan said. "I'll explain later. Right now, let's finish this."

They charged at Brolly. The Super Saiyan met them head on, lashing out furiously. They flew in and out, landing hits and then pulling away before he could strike. Frost hoped that maybe they could wear Brolly down and then have a chance to finish him. However, Brolly proved he had lots of stamina to spare.

"KAKAROT," he bellowed, swiping at Gohan.

"I get it," Gohan said, dodging the attack. "You're after dad. But...he's not here anymore. So, I'll defeat you in his place!"

"Okay, I gotta admit," Scarlet said. "The kid's just as cool as his old man."

The battle continued, the Patrollers and Gohan striking with everything they had at their disposal. Charging up, Gohan, Scarlet and Sorbet fired off Kamehameha Waves while Frost and Belias blasted Brolly from behind with Final Flash. There was a terrific explosion that shook the whole area. Brolly went sailing through the air and crashed to the ground, creating a huge crater where he fell.

"Please...tell me he's down for the count," Scarlet gasped, her golden aura fading.

"I say hit him hard while he's down," Belias said. "Before he can recover."

"Not my kind of method, but, in this case, good idea," Frost concurred.

However, just as they were moving in to finish Brolly off, a black and red vortex appeared in front of him. The giant Saiyan warrior stared at it in surprise and then vanished.

"No," Sorbet exclaimed. "The wormhole!"

"Damn it," Scarlet cursed. "That's just great!"

Everyone landed on the ground near the spot where Brolly had disappeared.

"What happened," Gohan asked. "Where did he go?"

"An excellent question," Frost said. Brolly had been swallowed up by the wormhole and taken somewhere else...just like Bardock. "This is not good."

At that moment, they were joined by Videl, Goten and Trunks. Videl embraced Gohan, happy to see him unharmed.

"I'm glad that's over," Videl said. "Way to go, Gohan."

"Well, it wasn't just me," Gohan replied. "Frost and his team helped out, too."

"Frost," Videl said. "You and your friends know my father, Hercule, right?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Frost said. "We met him during the Cell Games and when Majin Buu was on the rampage."

"Ah, so you're the ones," Videl said. "He told me how he saved you guys against Buu."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Scarlet said. " He saved us? _He_ saved _us?_ I'm gonna freaking kill that loud-mouthed idiot!"

"Calm down," Videl said. "Between us, I didn't believe him. My father's a good fighter and I love him, but I know he wouldn't stand a chance against Buu. Besides, Gohan mentioned you guys as well, and given how well you fought against Brolly..."

"Hey, speaking of Brolly," Trunks spoke up. "Just what the heck happened to him anyway?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know," Frost said. "But we intend to find out." He turned to Gohan. "Sorry we have to leave so soon, but we must find out where Brolly disappeared to."

"I understand," Gohan said. "You guys be careful. Hopefully we'll meet again."

"Oh, we will," Frost said, smiling knowingly. "Sooner than you think, in fact."

They bid farewell and then vanished, returning to the Time Nest...

 _The Time Nest..._

"Bardock and now Brolly," Trunks mused. "History is changing drastically."

The Patrollers had just returned and told Trunks and The Supreme Kai what had happened, from their battle with Brolly right up to him disappearing into the wormhole.

"Yes," the Supreme Kai said. "At the very least, there is an era where those two have appeared. The question is where?"

"What I don't get is, why Bardock and Brolly," Sorbet pondered. "Why pull them out of their eras?"

"That's easy enough," Belias answered. "Not only is Bardock Goku's father, but he was also the very first Super Saiyan."

"And then you have Brolly," Frost provided. "Savage, though he is, he is without question, the strongest Super Saiyan to ever live. Both of them are legends in their own right. Taking them would certainly have catastrophic repercussions on the time line."

"Now, we just need to find out where they ended up," Scarlet said.

"Why don't you four go rest up," The Supreme Kai suggested. "Trunks and I will search the scrolls and try to locate our two missing Saiyans."

"Sounds good to me," Scarlet said. "I could use some food and a nap."

"We're all pretty worn out from that last battle," Frost said. "And we'll need to be at full strength when the time comes. Somehow I doubt Brolly will be cooperative when we find him."

Hours passed, and the Patrollers rested up and regained their strength, while Trunks and The Supreme Kai went about their search. Frost was laying on the grass just outside the temple, eyes closed. Lying next to him was Sorbet, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really not looking forward to facing Brolly again," Sorbet said. "That look of rage and madness on his face. It really scared me. As if there was no trace of humanity in him."

"I'll admit, he scared me as well," Frost replied, opening his eyes. "Still, we have to go after him."

"I know," Sorbet said. "It goes with the job. Frost, I was thinking, maybe we should see about expanding our team."

"You mean take on more Patrollers," Frost asked.

"Think about it," Sorbet continued. "The four of us are strong, but sooner or later, we may come up against really powerful adversaries. Brolly is a good example. And let's not forget, Towa and Mira are still out there. And there might be other threats, too. Towa could still manipulate other time lines and mess them up. And we may even find ourselves up against numerous foes, like when we helped Bardock. Granted we managed to beat them with little trouble, but, what if we meet up with multiple enemies even stronger than them? And something else to consider: when Scarlet and I were forced to battle each other, that only left you and Belias to tackle Majin Buu. What if something happens and we need extra help?"

Frost pondered on her words. She made a pretty compelling argument. Things were getting tougher, and with Mira's return, and significant power boost, a few more strong allies might not be a bad idea.

"You may be right," Frost spoke up. "Perhaps we should recruit more Patrollers. We'll discuss it with the others and see what they think."

Sorbet nodded. "Okay." She gazed up at the sky, lost in thought and then spoke again. "So, what do we do when we find Bardock and Brolly? I mean, I know we'll have to fight Brolly again, but how will we get them back to their proper time lines?"

"I imagine if we can subdue Brolly and break the spell over him, that might help," Frost said. "To be honest, I'm not really certain what we'll have to do. We might just have to wing it."

"Well, we've done it before," Sorbet said. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"Hey, there, lovebirds."

Frost and Sorbet sat up to see Scarlet approaching, followed by Belias.

"I trust you left the eatery intact, Scarlet," Frost quipped.

"Funny," Scarlet replied. "So, any word yet?"

"Nothing yet," Sorbet said. "It'll probably take a little while, searching through all those eras."

"Ahhh, I hate all this waiting," Scarlet griped. "I just want to find those two and get things fixed."

"Personally, I'm in no big hurry to fight Brolly again," Belias spoke up, absently running his hand over his earlier injury.

"That makes two of us," Sorbet concurred.

"Hopefully, our previous battle wore him out enough to handle him better," Frost said.

"Let's hope so," Scarlet said. "Because I doubt Gohan or anyone else will fly in to help us out."

At that moment, the doors to the vault opened and Trunks came out.

"We found it," he said. "Hurry inside!"

The Patrollers rushed up the stone steps and entered the vault. Sitting on the pedestal was a glowing scroll.

"Here it is," Trunks indicated the scroll. "Bardock and Brolly are in this era. I don't know what's going to happen, but, be careful."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Scarlet said.

 _Age 762..._

The Patrollers appeared at their destination. And it was a very familiar destination at that.

"Whoa! Is this...Planet Namek," Scarlet asked.

Indeed it was Namek, right at the moment it was getting ready to explode, in fact.

"Of all the time periods to end up in," Frost growled. "Right at the moment of Namek's destruction."

"Heads up," Sorbet said. "I just spotted our two wayward Saiyans!"

Glancing down, they saw Bardock and Brolly several feet below their current position. Both Saiyans were facing off against each other, ready to fight.

"Bardock doesn't stand a chance against Brolly," Scarlet said. "We need to get down there and help him!"

"Let's go," Frost said.

Down on the ground, Bardock faced the giant Saiyan before him. He had never seen a Saiyan so massive. Moreover, he was radiating immense power, surrounded by a dark aura, much like Frieza and his men during the battle over Planet Vegeta. Bardock wasn't so sure he could win this battle, but, he'd be damned if he was going to just roll over and die without a fight. Still, something about this Saiyan seemed familiar...

At that moment, four figures flew in and landed next to him. He immediately recognized them as the ones who had helped him fight off Frieza's men. How had they gotten here? Well, he would wonder about that later, right now, he had other things to be concerned about.

"We meet again, Bardock," Frost greeted. "I trust you're alright?"

"That depends," Bardock replied. "I get sucked into some kind of weird hole and end up here facing some giant Saiyan."

"His name is Brolly," Frost explained. "He..."

"Brolly," Bardock exclaimed. He studied the massive Saiyan again. So that's why he seemed familiar! The last time he had seen Brolly, he had been an infant, his cradle right next to Bardock's own son, Kakarot. "Well, he's certainly grown since I last saw him. Incredible. They said he had a high power level, even as a baby. They weren't kidding."

"And unfortunately, that dark energy is making him even stronger," Frost said. "It's going to take everything we have to stop him."

Bardock nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's take him down!"

Powering up, the five warriors flew at Brolly. The Legendary Super Saiyan rushed towards them, his aura flaring more as he roared in rage.

"KAKAROT," he bellowed.

"Geez, and I thought I obsessed over Goku," Scarlet muttered.

"Hey," Bardock called out to Brolly. "What do you want with my kid?"

"KAKAROT," Brolly shouted, lashing out furiously at his opponents.

"Hmph. He doesn't know who I am," Bardock said. "Whatever. I won't let him pass here!"

As they fought, Sorbet suddenly realized something.

"Frost," she said. "This is when Goku and Frieza fought each other! And we were here, too!"

Frost's eyes widened as he realized what Sorbet was implying.

"My god," he said. "If Brolly gets past us and heads over towards where Goku is, he'll destroy him! And us, as well! We have to stop him here and now! Everyone, don't hold back! Hit Brolly with everything you've got!"

Bardock had heard this and understood. His visions had shown his son battling Frieza one day. And if this was that day, then he couldn't let Brolly get to him.

"Kakarot has the responsibility of beating Frieza," he said. "He's fighting for the Saiyans...for everyone who died on Planet Vegeta."

"It's not just them," Scarlet said. "He's also fighting for his friends...and his family. Your son is an honorable warrior, Bardock."

Bardock nodded. "I know. And I won't let this...mindless savage interfere with Kakarot."

"KAKAROT," Brolly yelled, and then staggered back as Scarlet blasted him.

"Oh, give it a rest already, you big jerk," she said.

The battle halted for a second, both sides catching their second wind, when suddenly, they all disappeared...

And reappeared in a vast canyon area.

"Hey, we're on Earth," Scarlet said. "This is where we fought against Vegeta and Nappa."

"What happened," Sorbet asked. "How did we get here?"

"I think I know how," Frost said. "Remember, Goku's friends used the dragonballs to wish everyone off Namek before it exploded. We got caught up in the wish and ended up here."

"Well, while I'm relieved about not blowing up, we still have an enraged Saiyan warrior to deal with," Belias said, indicating Brolly.

Everyone turned to intercept the charging Super Saiyan. He flew straight at Bardock and landed a hit on him. Bardock sailed through the air and was soon out of sight.

"Bardock," Scarlet exclaimed.

"We need to deal with Brolly first," Frost said. "I only hope Bardock is alright."

Brolly now turned his attention on the Patrollers. Without hesitating, he flew at them, murderous rage etched on his face.

Elsewhere, Bardock had crashed to the ground and now sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ugh," he groaned. "That idiot doesn't know his own strength."

He stood up and suddenly noticed he wasn't alone. Standing before him was Vegeta!

"Kakarot," Vegeta asked. "Wait! You're not him! Who are you? What's going on?"

Bardock stared at Vegeta for a moment and then recognized him. "Are you...the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta? Yes, you are him! Which means...you can make _that._ "

"What are you talking about," Vegeta demanded.

"I need a favor from you," Bardock replied.

Back at the battle with Brolly, the Patrollers were still struggling against their titanic foe. No matter what they threw at him, it just wasn't slowing him down.

"Argh, this is ridiculous," Scarlet raged. "We've inflicted enough damage to knock him out a hundred times over and yet he still keeps going!"

Frost drank a bottle of energy drink and tossed the empty container aside. "Sorbet, how many more energy drinks do we have left?"

"Only three," she replied.

Had they really gone through their entire stock of drinks that fast? Though, between sharing with Bardock and using them in the previous battles, it really didn't surprise him. They had to stop Brolly before they ran out of energy drinks and, by extension, their own energy.

"We could really use some more help right about now," Belias commented.

Suddenly, something huge dropped from the sky and landed amid the battle field. It was a giant ape! And it was wearing Saiyan battle armor.

"What the," Scarlet exclaimed. "Where did...?"

"Is that...That's Bardock," Frost said.

Bardock had returned to the fight. And now he was a Great Ape!

End of Chapter Six...


	7. Chapter 7-Aftermath

The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga

Chapter Seven: Aftermath

The Great Ape roared, shaking the very ground itself. Brolly could only stare in surprise at this turn of events. The same could be said with the Time Patrollers.

"I don't know how he did it," Frost said. "But I for one am not complaining."

"But will it be enough to stop Brolly," Belias wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Scarlet said. "Let's finish this battle!"

The Patrollers powered up and charged at Brolly. Bardock moved in to join the fight. Brolly recovered from his initial shock and charged his foes, bellowing in rage. The Patrollers intercepted him and fought back. As they traded blows with him, Bardock swung a massive fist and slammed it down on the Super Saiyan. Brolly crashed to the ground, but didn't stay down long. He took flight and flew at the Great Ape. Bardock swiped at Brolly, but he dodged aside. Brolly fire a barrage of green orbs, blasting Bardock in the face. Bardock staggered slightly but managed to keep his footing. As Brolly moved in to attack again he found himself assailed from four sides by the Patrollers. Brolly turned to focus on them, and got a surprise attack from Bardock. Brolly flew through the air and recovered. As he turned to resume attacking, he was blasted by a barrage of ki blasts. He shielded himself as the attacks piled on.

"Keep it up," Frost shouted. "Pour everything you have into your attacks!"

Not far from where the battle took place, Vegeta watched the events taking place. His eyes were fixed on the massive Saiyan being attacked.

"What is this power," he wondered. "Could this be...the Legendary Super Saiyan? Now I see why that Saiyan asked me to create the powerball to turn him into a Great Ape. Good thing he destroyed it afterwards. Otherwise we'd have two Great Apes. But...will he be able to stop that horrible monster?"

As he watched, Vegeta couldn't help but think that the Saiyan warrior looked vaguely familiar. He almost looked like...

"Could it be," Vegeta gasped. "Bardock? But...how could that be? He perished when Planet Vegeta was destroyed...didn't he?"

Perhaps it was his imagination, but Frost could swear Brolly was finally starting to wear down. Time to finish it. The Patrollers moved in, hammering the Super Saiyan with all their strength. Brolly tried to fight back, but it was clear that he was slowing down. His hits were starting to miss and he was breathing heavily.

"Now," Frost shouted.

All four struck at Brolly, sending him staggering back. From above, Bardock smashed Brolly into the ground with both fists. The ground shook and threw up a large cloud of dust. Everyone watched as the dust cleared and revealed Brolly. The mighty Super Saiyan lay still and the dark aura faded away. The Patrollers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally," Sorbet said. "He's defeated."

Suddenly, Bardock collapsed to his knees and then to the ground, reverting back to his normal self. Bardock looked over at the fallen Brolly and smirked.

"It...It serves you right..." he said, and then passed out.

The Patrollers landed on the ground and found themselves joined by Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Scarlet said. "Where did you come from?"

"Never mind that," Vegeta replied. "What are you four doing here? And what happened here? One minute you were all on Namek and now you're here battling that...monster? Just what is...Ung!"

Vegeta collapsed to the ground, out cold, and standing behind him was Trunks.

"Trunks," Sorbet exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry about that," Trunks said, looking down at Vegeta. "He was asking too many questions. And at this point in time, we can't have him asking unnecessary questions. When he wakes up, he'll think it was all a dream."

"Just as well," Frost said. "I really didn't want to have to explain everything to him."

"So...what about Bardock and Brolly," Scarlet asked, glancing at the other two Saiyans.

"Don't worry," Trunks said. "I'll take care of everything else. You guys head back to the Time Nest."

"Sounds good to me," Belias said. "I'm exhausted."

"That makes two of us," Scarlet added.

 _The Time Nest..._

"Well, both Bardock and Brolly are back in their proper time lines," Trunks said.

Everyone was back at the Time Nest, just outside the Time Vault. Trunks had just returned and reported to the Supreme Kai and the Patrollers. Frost and his team had taken that time to rest up and recover from their ordeal.

"Thank goodness that's over," Sorbet said. "And hopefully we'll never see Brolly again."

"What about the wormhole," Frost asked. "We never got a chance to destroy it."

"Oh, no need to worry about that," the Supreme Kai reassured him. "As it is, the wormhole was destroyed in the explosion of Namek. Alls well that ends well."

"The Legendary Super Saiyan," Trunks mused. "I forgot just how much power he had."

"I saw," the Supreme Kai said. "He was really tough."

"And it didn't help he was infused by that dark energy," Belias said. "That fight was too close for comfort. It was lucky for us Bardock was there to help us."

"I just can't get over how much Bardock looks so much like Goku," Sorbet mused. "Had I not known he was Goku's father, I'd almost think he was his twin brother."

"You know," the Supreme Kai said, grinning. "Bardock had that bad boy feel to him. He's so dreamy."

"I kinda have to agree with Shorty," Scarlet said. "If I wasn't so head over heels for Goku, I'd definitely go for him. It's easy to see where Goku gets his good looks and awesomeness."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend," the Supreme Kai mused.

"He has a wife," Trunks pointed out. He glanced at Scarlet. "Both of them do."

"Hey, a girl can dream," Scarlet replied.

"Honestly, Scarlet," Sorbet laughed.

Everyone laughed. After the harrowing battle, it felt great.

Back at the site where the Patrollers had fought Brolly, Towa floated in the air, harvesting the dark energy that had infused the Legendary Super Saiyan. The energy coalesced and and entered her wand.

"That was way more energy than I expected," she marveled. "Truly the Legendary Super Saiyan lives up to his name. This will definitely go a long way to accomplishing our goal. Wouldn't you agree, Mira?"

Mira nodded. He felt the immense energy emanating from the wand. He could hardly wait to utilize it and finally get revenge on the Time Patrollers.

"We're one step closer," Mira said. "Soon I shall be restored and the Demon Realm will be unsealed."

"Yes," Mira purred. "Our time is drawing near."

 _The Time Nest..._

"Okay, so what is this meeting all about," Scarlet asked.

It was the following day and Frost had asked his team, Trunks and The Supreme Kai to meet with him and Sorbet.

"I asked you here to discuss something important," Frost replied. "Something that might benefit our team and help out in our patrols."

"Go on, Frost," the Supreme Kai said. "Tell us what you have in mind."

"Yesterday, Sorbet expressed her concern over the growing threats we're facing," Frost explained. "And, frankly, I agree with her. After that debacle with Brolly and the imminent showdown against Towa and Mira, both Sorbet and I came to the conclusion that it might be time to expand our team."

"You mean bring in more Patrollers," Scarlet asked.

"Exactly," Frost replied. "We recruit more Patrollers."

"Hm, that might not be a bad idea," the Supreme Kai said. "A bigger team might make things easier. And there are plenty of Patrollers who have signed up lately. Perhaps some of them could join your team."

"So, Scarlet, Belias," Frost asked. "What do you think?"

"I'm all for it," Belias answered. "A little extra help certainly would be welcome."

"Eh, what the hell," Scarlet said. "The more the merrier."

"Then it's decided," the Supreme Kai said. "Trunks and I will look into our current Patrollers and see who might fit the bill."

"It might take us a little while," Trunks said. "As soon as we find some promising candidates, we'll let you guys know."

Frost nodded. "Thank you, Trunks."

"In the meantime," The Supreme Kai said. "You guys take some time off. I'd say after that last battle, you've earned it."

"I'm all for it," Scarlet said. "Who's up for some lunch?"

After they had left, The Supreme Kai turned to Trunks.

"Great minds think alike," she said. "For a while, I've been toying with the notion of adding to the team. Looks like Frost and Sorbet beat me to it, though."

"Well, we should probably get started on our search," Trunks said. "We have a lot of recruits to go through."

"Mm-hm," the Supreme Kai said. "Let's go."

The days passed and the Patrollers recovered their strength. They also took the time to train and gain more strength in preparation for trouble. So far there had been no more anomalies and no sign of Towa and Mira. They knew it was only a matter of time before they struck again.

"So," Scarlet said. "I wonder how the recruitment's coming along?"

"I'm sure it's coming along well enough," Frost replied. "I wonder just how many Patrollers we'll end up having on our team?"

"I think we're about to find out," Belias spoke up. "Here comes Trunks."

"Hey, guys," Trunks greeted. "Our search is over. We have some new recruits for your team."

"Awesome," Scarlet said. "So, how many did we get? 20? 50? 100?"

"Um...three," Trunks replied.

Frost and his team stared in surprise!

"I-I'm sorry," Sorbet said. "Did you say...three?"

"Yeah, afraid so," Trunks said.

"THREE," Scarlet exclaimed. "That's it? All those Patrollers and we only get three?"

"Sorry, Scarlet," Trunks said. "But to be honest these three were the only ones who seemed strong enough to handle the patrols and the battles to come. The Supreme Kai even thinks so."

"It's alright, Trunks," Frost said. "Even a few extra allies are welcome. It's not like I was expecting an army."

"But will three really make a difference," Sorbet asked.

"It was just four of us when we started out," Frost said. "Up against impossible odds and powerful enemies. We battled Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. We faced the God of Destruction and defeated Demigra. As strong as we are, three additional fighters will be a big help, especially if they're very strong."

"I suppose that's true," Sorbet said.

"Well, then," Belias said. "Let's go meet these new recruits."

They arrived at the Time Vault to find the Supreme Kai waiting with the three new recruits.

"Hey, there," the Supreme Kai greeted. "Well, here they are."

Frost glanced over the three recruits. Two males and a female. One of the males and the female looked identical, and he wondered if they were relatives. Both had lite-blue hair and blue eyes. The male had a muscular build while the female was slender. They were both human. The other one...Frost's eyes widened! He was a Saiyan! Frost noticed a tail wrapped around his waist. Not only that, but he had the traditional spiky black hair of a Saiyan. Like the human male, he too was muscular. A slight scowl dominated his face. In a way, he almost reminded Frost of Vegeta.

"Hey, Frost," Scarlet whispered. "That guy's a Saiyan."

"Yes, I noticed," Frost said.

He approached the three recruits.

"Welcome to the Time Nest," he greeted. "My name is Frost. Allow me to introduce my team. This is Scarlet, Belias and Sorbet."

The two humans stepped forward and the male held his hand out.

"Mighty nice to meet ya, Mister Frost," he said. Frost noticed he had a southern accent. "The name's Aubrey. This here is my twin sister, Audrey."

"Howdy," Audrey said. "Nice to meet ya'll."

Frost smiled as he shook Aubrey's hand. Both seemed pleasant and he immediately like them.

"It's nice to meet you both," he said. "And welcome to the Time Patrol."

He turned his attention to the Saiyan, who regarded him with contempt. Frost was on guard. This Saiyan looked like he had an attitude and he had to be ready for trouble.

"And you are," he asked.

The Saiyan stared at him for a moment, and Frost had the feeling he was being sized up.

"You're the leader of this group, right," he asked.

"Yes, that's right," Frost replied uneasily.

Suddenly, the Saiyan attacked. Frost reacted just in time. He dodged the hit and countered. The Saiyan reeled back but recovered quickly. He pressed his attack, moving fast. Frost managed to hold his own, though he couldn't help but notice just how strong this Saiyan warrior was. He wondered if he was able to turn Super Saiyan. Frost lashed out and caught the Saiyan by surprise. He followed up the attack and knocked him to the ground. The Saiyan lay there a moment and then climbed to his feet. Frost readied himself for another attack, but none came.

"Hey, just what the hell was that all about," Scarlet shouted.

The Saiyan smirked and addressed Frost, ignoring Scarlet. "You're definitely strong. I had to see for myself just how strong you were."

Frost's eyes narrowed. "Attacking me was unnecessary. That's not how we do things here in the Time Patrol."

"Whatever," the Saiyan replied. "Frankly, I don't care who's in charge as long as I get to battle. And from what I understand, there will be plenty of that."

"We're not here just to battle," Aubrey spoke up. "We're supposed to be protecting the Time Stream."

"And I'll do just that," the Saiyan replied. "By eliminating any enemy in the way."

Frost was having doubts about this Saiyan. Brash as Scarlet had been, she hadn't been nearly as bad as this guy. More and more this Saiyan reminded him of Vegeta. Still, if Goku could put up with Vegeta, then surely he could put up with this man. It would be tough, but perhaps they could smooth the rough edges.

"You wish to fight, then so be it," Frost said. "We'll have more than enough of those. However, understand one thing: If you wish to be a part of this team, then you had best cooperate with us. This is no place for loners or renegades. The entire Time Stream relies on us and as such we must be cautious with our fights. That means we can't just destroy everything or everyone unless it needs to be done. So, if you have a problem with that, then say so now."

Everyone waited and watched, wondering how the Saiyan would react. Scarlet especially was prepared to do something, clearly still angry at the Saiyan's attack.

"Luttice," the Saiyan said.

"Excuse me," Frost said.

"Call me Luttice," he said. "And I'll have you know I can follow orders. My father was a Royal Guard and as such, he always drummed into me to follow a leader or commander's orders."

"And that little display a moment ago," Frost asked.

"As I said, I just wanted to see how strong you were," Luttice explained. "A good soldier should follow a strong leader."

"I see," Frost said. "Well, far be it from me to question your methods, but from now on, no more sneak attacks." He addressed all three of the new recruits. "At any rate, I welcome you to the Time Patrol. As you know, we will need to be ready to go to time lines with powerful foes and fix anomalies. Not only that, but there are two demon warriors named Towa and Mira going around causing trouble. Their goal is to gather enough energy to unseal the Demon Realm. If that happens, it could mean the destruction of the entire universe. Mira is an incredibly strong fighter while Towa is strong in her own right and possesses mysterious power. They make a formidable pair, to be sure. Sooner or later we'll have to deal with them. I won't lie, it will be incredibly dangerous. I'll understand if you wish to leave."

"Please, I'm not going anywhere," Luttice said.

"We're staying, too," Aubrey said, Audrey nodding in agreement. "We wouldn't have joined up if we didn't understand the risks."

"Very well then," Frost said. "Thank you."

"If you'll follow me," Trunks said. "I'll show you where you'll be staying."

After the three new recruits left, Frost turned to the Supreme Kai.

"So, do you think these three will work out," he asked.

"I think so," the Supreme Kai replied. "The twins seem like team players. Luttice will be a bit of a handful at first, but I'm sure he'll work out. As it stands, these three were the best we could find to handle this. You can do it, Frost. I have faith in you."

She turned and walked off, leaving the Patrollers to talk.

"Well, I guess that's that," Frost said.

"Give it time, Frost," Sorbet said. "Remember, we all got off on the wrong foot when we first met."

"Yeah, Scarlet tried to attack you," Belias added.

"Yeah, yeah," Scarlet said. "But, Sorbet's right. All the same though, I'm gonna keep an eye on that Luttice guy."

"Do whatever you have to do," Frost said. "Just, please, don't get into any fights with him."

"Not unless he starts something first," Scarlet replied.

Frost sighed. He prayed things would work out with these new recruits. Because he had a feeling the toughest battles of their lives were yet to come...

 _To be continued in GT Saga: Part One-The Baby Saga..._


End file.
